


Three times Kenji and Ren almost were arrested by the police.

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or is it the three times they were almost arrested by the police and the one time Yuri and Tetsu debated not bailing them out??)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Neither of them could drive so when Ren suggested a highly illegal make-out session in a car after a tournament Kenji could only make vague “well no” and “but I don’t” and “do you even have a car?” statements.

It was then that Kenji found out that not only was Ren freakishly good at Vanguard he was also apparently an accomplished car thief. Ren off-handedly mentioned that it was not as difficult as picking the locks on the school lockers and also seemed to conveniently have a slim jim on hand.

(Some part of Kenji’s brain was like ‘why are you letting a kid younger than you break into a stranger’s car so you can make out?’ Some other part of his brain was like ‘shut up, I’ve been having the shivers since our fight and this is a great idea’. As he got older Kenji would learn which side of his brain he should listen to. This was a trait Ren never really acquired.)

They were lucky that the car alarm went off, in retrospect.


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason no one ever kicked Ren out of tournaments. Kenji was fairly glad for that since it was always thrilling to meet him at tournaments, but it was also kind of a mystery.

Much like the time Ren had (and again, years later Kenji’s brain would helpfully label the behaviour ‘not at all ordinary’ but at the time he had just seen it as a logical progression in Vanguard ridechants) leaned over the table and grabbed Kenji’s shirt collar with one hand.

"Carrying the darkness that no light can pierce. Bring hopelessness to the hopeful, my avatar! I ride, Blaster Dark."

And for a moment, Kenji could see the events of the previous tournament unfolding again. Ren beating him without even riding a grade 3. In his haste, and his own youthful vigor (always brought on by Ren, really, the strange feeling of panic and fear and the sharp edge needed to survive) he did what anyone would have done, really. He grabbed Ren’s wrist and slammed it down onto the table, when Blaster Dark attacked.

"Guard."

Apparently assault (on both their parts) was looked down upon in the Cardfight!! Vanguard establishment. They were fined and reprimanded and later Ren could be overheard asking Tetsu where he got the bruise on his wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

It’ll be fun, Ren said. A year had passed since their last tournament and something had calmed him down. Kenji agreed, since it seemed like Ren wasn’t going to do anything too weird. (Somehow their age gap seemed more this time around. Or maybe Ren seemed younger, more relaxed, his smiles not as sharp?)

Of course what Ren had meant by fun was apparently the beach at twilight. It was just getting dark enough that the water looked black stained with streaks of the sunset. Ren abandoned his boots, dragged Kenji to what looked like a dock that was falling apart.

"It’s really old. Apparently we’re not supposed to go on it in case the wood breaks and we drown." He’d said, as if it was the coolest thing in the world.

"I changed my mind, you haven’t changed at all."

"Eh? Don’t you think I have? Isn’t this nice." Ren spread his hands, walking backwards down the dock with such abandon Kenji thought he might fall off.

"It is."

He spoke too soon, however. As soon sirens could be heard and people were gathering on the beach and apparently leaving your shoes on the beach during high tide on this corner of the beach where there was a dangerous riptide meant people were concerned for your health and you might have drowned.

Ren seemed to cope with all the attention well, greeting the authorities with a smile. Kenji, less so, fighting the urge to duck behind Ren when he saw everyone’s gaze on him. (He still didn’t really like being the center of attention.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Koutei I still can’t drive." Ren confessed after dragging him out into the parking lot. "So you have to do it."

"We’re not stealing a car." Kenji tried to be firm. He was always caught off guard when Ren stepped off the fight platform. He also knew he couldn’t let himself be taken in by Ren’s childish pout and easy going attitude. He would change at the drop of a hat.

"We don’t have to steal it. I’m sure Tetsu won’t mind if you borrow it."

"Ehh… I’m just not really comfortable …"

Ren stood up straight, his eyes slid half shut and he smiled. The air around them dropped about twenty degrees. Kenji couldn’t help but smile in response.

"It has to be you, Koutei. We’re celebrating, aren’t we? We’re five year rivals now!" Even though the sweetness in Ren’s voice hadn’t changed at all there was a weight to his words that made them cut a little.

"You’re already putting on that face… are you flirting with me?"

"It isn’t bad if I am, right? Besides, if you didn’t want to then you wouldn’t have come with me." Ren acts like he’s already won.

Of course then Ren offers Kenji the keys to the car Tetsu drove him in and Kenji has to accept defeat. It’s fine though, he has a rematch planned.

—-

Somewhere Tetsu and Yuri quietly just sit at the same cafe table and drink coffee and not say what they’re both thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for the quotes challenge.


End file.
